fun in the shower
by Kain Sinner
Summary: I'm not the best at summaries so i'll simplise it, this is a sasunaru fic. Enjoy! *warning: lemon*


**Fun in the shower**

Naruto walked as if in a daze next to his teammate Sasuke towards the young Uchiha's house. Naruto had arrived home from training to find his house burnt to the ground.

-.-.-.- flashback -.-.-.-

Pouring with sweat, Naruto ran through the streets and over the rooftops toward his house. He could smell smoke in the air but didn't know where it came from. He skidded around the corner and stopped suddenly. There was a team of Shinobi surrounding his house, carrying buckets of water and, where his house used to be, was a pile of ashes.

"W…w…what the….?" Stuttered Naruto, walking toward the silver haired Jounin, "Kakashi, what happened to my house?". Kakashi looked down at the young blonde and saw the tears forming in his clear blue eyes. "Electrical fire", Kakashi was as shocked as Naruto to find that his student's house had burnt down. Naruto stared at him and then back at what was left of his house.

"Where do I go now?" muttered Naruto, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tears starting to run down his cheeks, Naruto turned to see his raven haired teammate behind him. Naruto sniffed, "yeah Sasuke", Sasuke smiled and said "you're staying at my house until your house is rebuilt".

Naruto was shocked at the offer, considering the hatred that Sasuke seemed to share for Naruto but nodded. He looked once more at the remainder of his house and then followed Sasuke, his mind in a daze from the suddenness from everything.

- - End flashback - -

Sasuke opened his door and flicked on the lights. Naruto followed him inside and sat on the black leather lounge. Sasuke may hate the blonde but he was still his friend, and he didn't like seeing him in such low spirits so he went off to make something to help Naruto cheer up.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate and then he carried them back to the lounge room. He handed one to Naruto. Naruto smiled up at him, his eyes red rimmed.

"Sasuke, where's the bathroom? I'll go have a shower if that's okay" Naruto said, Sasuke blushed but it faded before Naruto saw. "Sure, upstairs and second door on the left" said Sasuke, pointing upwards. Naruto nodded and then went up the stairs.

Sasuke heard the sound of clothes dropping onto the floor and the water running. Sasuke's pants were growing very tight as he imagined Naruto above his head, wet and naked.

Sasuke jumped up and ran over to the stairs, then he slowly walked up them and then he stopped just outside the slightly open bathroom door. 'Okay, I'm just going to the toilet, just the toilet' thought Sasuke and walked into the bathroom.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto as he spotted Sasuke walking in. he quickly pulled the shower curtain around the shower, not hiding himself very well. Sasuke walked right over to the toilet, he had forgotten that it was right next to the shower.

He then heard a sigh, spotting a gap in the curtain he peeked through. Sasuke bit back a gasp as his cock hardened and his face grew hot. Through the gap he could see Naruto with water running over his perfectly muscled body, his head bent down and eyes closed. He looked delectable.

Forcing himself to stand up, his foot hit the soap bar that was on the floor where he had left it last night. 'Crap' thought Sasuke as he slipped and fell backwards, falling into the curtain and into the tub. He heard a ripping sound as his shirt got caught on the corner of the draw, ripping it off his body.

Then Sasuke's head thumped against the side of the tub and his vision swam for a second before refocusing. He looked up to see a naked Naruto looking down at him, a blush creeping up onto his face. Sasuke stared at how large Naruto was, and how hard, and then glanced away, his face heating up.

Naruto stared down at Sasuke, noting the water rivulets that gleamed in the light on his now shirtless upper body, he also saw that Sasuke was very well developed and those muscles moving with every breath that Sasuke took.

Naruto bent down, not knowing that him being close was torturing Sasuke. "You okay" asked Naruto before he was yanked onto Sasuke's chest and his lips ravished. Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and kissed him, the water still running over their bodies. As he kissed Naruto he dropped one hand to lightly stoke the underside of Naruto's hardened cock.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's hand wrapped around his manhood and started pumping him with his hand. Continuing his stroking, Sasuke got up and pushed Naruto against the shower wall. Then he removed his hand to kiss Naruto.

Sasuke gasped and pulled back, looking down at the smiling blonde. Naruto's hands were no longer on Sasuke's back. One hand was sliding Sasuke's pants down and the other was playing with his shaft.

Sasuke slipped a hand down and stroked the outside of Naruto's entrance, causing the blonde to groan and rub himself against the raven's hand. Smiling Sasuke slipped in a finger followed quickly by a second. Naruto squirmed but soon forgot the discomfort when Sasuke's other hand resumed its stroking. Sasuke rotated his finger, stretching and preparing the young blonde. Naruto hissed as the Uchiha's fingers probed deep and then thrashed around as they hit his prostate again and again, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

Sasuke kissed the nape of Naruto's neck and pulled back to look at Naruto's exposed tanned ass, wanting to feel himself sheathed in that tight heat he bent over Naruto and pushed in his erection, stopping just inside the blondes entrance to let him get used to it.

Then he threw his head back as he was suddenly sheathed in Naruto's tight ass. The cheeky blonde had pushed himself onto Sasuke's shaft, driving him in all the way to the hilt. Naruto panted as Sasuke's thickness filled him and then he gropaned when the raven started to move against him.

"You're so tight Naruto" murmured Sasuke, pounding into the blonde who was using the wall to hold himself up. Sasuke reached around and started to pleasure the blonde with his hand, pumping and stroking him.

Naruto grinded his hips against Sasuke's hips, causing the Uchiha to cry out as he climaxed. Burying himself deep, he came and filled Naruto to the brim. Naruto screamed as he felt Sasuke's substance filling him and spilling down his legs into the water.

Sasuke pumped his hand harder, "sas….Sasuke…..almost" panted Naruto, pounding himself into Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha removed himself and bent down, ignoring the whimper that escaped Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke grinned up at the blonde before taking Naruto into his mouth. Sasuke swirled his tongue over the tip of Naruto's manhood, he sucked and licked from his tip to Naruto's sac.

Naruto bucked his hips; pushing his cock in as far as he could without choking the raven. Sasuke moaned, sending vibrations up Naruto's shaft and making him climax. Naruto buried his member into Sasuke's sweet mouth and came, Sasuke swallowed it all.

Naruto leaned against the wall, panting. Smiling and sated, Sasuke reached over and turned the water off. He then carried Naruto to his bed and together they slept the rest of the night.

Naruto stayed with Sasuke for three weeks, Sasuke showing Naruto different positions and how to heighten pleasure every night until they fell asleep, exhausted and content. Once Naruto's house was fixed, he packed his stuff and walked out, but as he reached the door he turned around and said "Sasuke, can I move in with you?".

Sasuke just stared at him and nodded, allowing Naruto to give him a scorching kiss and then followed him back to the bedroom, walking in a happy daze and a big grin on his face.

"OH GOD! SASUKE!!!!"

- - - - - - - - -

Al: I finally finished this story, typing wise. *sigh*. Now I have one more to type and then I need to write more.

Any ideas would be appreciated cause my mind has gone blank….for now! ^.^

Ed: Al, you are seriously writing more…….then mind if I join in. Half these stories are mine and we make a great writing team! Yay! Yeah so any other ideas would be great! Yaoi or not…..

Ed and Al: thanks for reading and reviews are welcome! Cya l8r Ed and Al

Ed: and I''m leaving for a while. Colonel Cyclops is sending me on amission with him….i wonder why he always picks me, oh well, I figure it out! Cya Ed

Me: man they seriously like to babble, remind me never to give wither one of them coffee ever again. They just go hypo. Hope you like the story. Cya


End file.
